


Our Song

by seungwookiestan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sad, cant write smut to save my life, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwookiestan/pseuds/seungwookiestan
Summary: Wooseok fought hard to forget the memories. Though his heart always remembers. And everything resurfaces when he meets Han Seungwoo's eyes one night in a dark warm bar.PS Final chapter's now up :)





	1. You Make it Real for Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU. Hope you guys like it. or at least dont hate it too much. >.<

The bar's hallway is dark with only the warm light coming from the main hall guiding the patrons from the door. Inside, a generous crowd has formed although not enough for the medium sized room to be stuffy. The place is cozy, familiar; only a gentle murmur heard from the inhabitants, unlike those numerous hip bars in the main street with their strobe lights and eardrum wrecking music. A poster on the wall beside the bar announces that they're holding an Open Mic event tonight. 

  
Seungwoo enters the bar's door with his best bud Seungyoun. As they walk through the hallway, he hears a guitar slowly strumming through the speakers. A familiar tune, he thinks to himself... a melody from a memory that he knows is embedded in his mind. His forehead wrinkles as he tries to remember.

  
'_One Soju with Sprite please. Hyung what do you want?_' Seungyoun asks him as they approach the bar.  
' _One for me too_.' he answers. He sits down on the stool in front of the bar and faces the stage as the person seated in the platform starts singing the first lines of the familiar song.

  
🎶 _There's so much craziness surrounding me_  
_There's so much going on it gets hard to breathe_  
_When All my faith has gone you bring it back to me_  
_You make it real for me_

  
Seungwoo's heart skips a beat. No... his heart feels like it stopped completely. His eyes lock on the person singing in front of the warm spotlights. His breath gets caught in his throat and his eyes widen...

  
'_Kim Wooseok_' ... he whispers breathlessly.

* * *

  
_'Come on Wooseokieeee. you owe me one after the last favor i did you. Help me out.'_

  
'_No Yohan. The favor I asked you was to buy me pens from the store when you were on your way to my office. What you' re asking for payment is worth more than the pens. I could ask you to buy me the whole store and it still wouldn’t be worth it!._ ' Wooseok answered sharply. His voice rising a pitch higher with each sentence.

' _Oh come on. I need this Open Mic to kick up. And you're the best singer i know. Do it for me please. Do it for your childhood best friend of 13 years._ ' begged Yohan pulling out the best friend card.

'_ No. No. A million times no. it's too embarrassing. What if someone from work sees me.'_

  
' _No one will see you. Even if someone did, so what? You have a beautiful voice. Come on Seokie. I know! Ill hook you up with someone. Someone better this time. And Free drinks forever! I promise!_

' _No hook ups! and Really Yohan? you're bribing me with alcohol? really_?' sarcastically while shaking his head in disbelief

  
'_ I really don’t know what else to tell you. I really need this event to kick off Seokie, it'll really help my bar'_ he starts to sob and looks at him with his puppy dog eyes. 

Wooseok rolls his eyes and tries not to strangle his friend. He knows he can’t really say no when Yohan starts looking at him with his big eyes that look like it's ready to cry at any minute. He knows his conscience won't allow him to ignore Yohan's plea either and so he starts to regret what he's about to say even before he says it.

'_Aaarghhh alright! alright already_!' he shouts at Yohan

  
' _Really? Yes! Aaw, i know you would never let me down. Thank youuu.'_ Yohan shouts while squeezing you in a hug. The pitiful face now completely gone.

  
_' I really hate you. I should have never lent you my toy back in Kindergarten. That way we wont be friends'_ he exclaims while face palming.

  
' _Aww you know you love me Wooseokieee. Besides, you only need to do 2 songs and tell the audience why you chose those songs and then you have lifetime access to my bar_.' his friend grinned.

Wooseok choked on his own spit when he heard that. '**_2 songs? are you effin kidding me??'_**

'_i love you wooseokiiieee_' Yohan shouted as he ran away from the very angry older man.

* * *

  
And so that night, Wooseok stepped up to the stage. He showed Hangyul what he wanted to sing and as his friend started to slowly strum the first chords, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

  
Wooseok sings from the heart, always have, which is why his voice and the way he croons comes out so beautifully... so heartfelt. Whatever Wooseok is feeling, that is what he sings... what he radiates. That night, and for so many nights that have passed, his heart has been a giant dark space in his soul. A giant hole in his being with only one name that is constantly being called... a name constantly being longed for.

  
🎶 _There's so much craziness surrounding me_  
_There's so much going on it gets hard to breathe_  
_All my faith has gone you bring it back to me_  
_You make it real for me_

  
As he sings into the next verse of the song, he opens his eyes. The Wooseok who walked up to the stage, with the icy glare and thin smile is now nowhere to be seen. In his place, the Wooseok who is singing, has deep sad eyes. Eyes that look tired and weary, his expression heart breaking, his voice sounds like it's about to cry and yet... it creates such a haunting beautiful scene. Like one can just feel longing that is in his very heart.

  
🎶 _when my head is strong but my heart is weak_  
_I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty_  
_When i cant find the words_  
_You teach my heart to speak_

  
The lyrics are of love. Of gratitude and appreciation. But somehow Wooseok's singing makes it sad and lonely and longing.  
As he sings, he doesn’t register the faces in the crowd. They are all a blur. Just random strangers that he pours his heart out to. He does not see him. He does not see his face among the sea of other faces. The one that mirrors his own.

  
As he sings, and as he stares... their memories together start invading each other's mind...

* * *

  
The movie has just finished and the two of them step out from the cinema and into the cold chilly night. It was their first official date alone. No friends, no officemates, no group dinners or lunches that are actually attended not for camaraderie but a chance to maybe get to know the other more. just the two of them after months of stolen glances and flirting and talking in the phone from sun up till sun down. They walk silently, both racking their brains looking for something perfect to say.

'_So._..' they both say at the same time. This makes them laugh..

'_Go ahead_,' Seungwoo says

'_Nah you firs_t' Wooseok replies, smiling.

' _Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed spending time with you'_

'_ I should be the one thanking you, I can’t remember the last time I actually went out to watch the movies, can’t remember when I last watched with someone either'_

“ _the movie was nice don’t you think? it' s a classic you know_' the older one answers

' _yea, although the girl dying is quite sad_.' the smaller one frowns.

' _hmm.. yes but it also really shows you that you should love someone with everything they got. lest one should regret_.'

' _Agreed. One should always love that they got. And not leave any heart aches in its wake. O what a love that would be_. ' as he smiles to himself wistfully.

Seungwoo doesn’t answer after that. Silence envelops the 2 of them. And the taller one suddenly stops walking. Thinking he said something wrong, Wooseok turns and looks at the person beside him. The older man is staring at him. His expression thoughtful, the ends of his mouth upturned ever so slightly. His eyes soft.

' _Is there something wrong? Did i say something wrong?'_ the smaller one panickly asks.

Instead of answering, Seungwoo takes Wooseok's hands in his. He brings them closer to his face and kisses his fingers softly. His lips lingering for a moment before lowering it and looks at Wooseok again.

' _And that's exactly how i want to love you. to keep loving you_.' Seungwoo says.

Wooseok is speechless, his stomach churning with a flurry of butterflies.

' _will you let me_?' the older one asks. brows furrowed.

Wooseok stares unbelievingly, heart feeling like its about to burst. After months of talking and getting to know each other, he has fallen deeply and completely in love with Seungwoo. For more than his pretty looks, his heart was gold as well.  
He took care of Wooseok in every possible way. Always showering him with attention that made him feel fluffy and warm inside. He prayed what he felt from Seungwoo was true. That he didn’t just misinterpret everyone's favorite hyung. He was afraid that he might be the only one falling. And yet here they are, on a cold autumn night, Seungwoo confessing his love under the brightness of a streetlight. He just couldn’t believe it.

' _Wooseok_?' Seungwoo asks, brows now furrowed, eyes worried.

Wooseok smiles warmly, softly and says '**_of course Seungwoo, I wouldn’t have it any other way. i wouldn’t want it from any other man'_ **After which he shyly looks down.

With this Seungwoo breaks into a smile wide with relief, and hugs Wooseok tightly. The warmth of each other makes the other sigh. Happy, contented. When they separate, their eyes find each other once more, and slowly carefully, without them even noticing it, they start to close the distance between them. Seungwoo slowly leans down as Wooseok tilts his head to meet him. Their faces are too close now, they can hear each other's heavy breathing, can almost hear each other's thumping heart. As the remaining space between them disappears, just as their lips almost touch, thunder suddenly roars nearby and both of them break apart wildy. Heavy rain starts to pour down on the street out of nowhere, breaking the moment. Seungwoo grabs Wooseok's hand and tries to cover him. with his coat as they run for cover, the nearest one being the canopy of a convenience store up ahead. With neither of them having an umbrella, they are both drenched by the time they stop running. The wind is cold and the water is chilly but somehow none of them feel it as the happiness of their moment and their hands held tightly warm them. They catch each other's eye once again and laugh heartily as they help each other pat themselves dry.

'_Well, I guess we better stay here for a while_.' the younger one said.

'_uh huh.. or else we'll get even more drenched. not that we aren’t wet right through by now_ ' the other one answers and chuckles.

' _oh! By the way, I wanted you to listen to something_' Wooseok suddenly says excitedly while rummaging his bag for his ear pods and phone.

'_hmm? What's that_?' Seungwoo wonders, while thinking to himself of how cute the boy in front of him is and how lucky he is to be stuck under the rain with him.

' _You'll see. Here!_ ' as he hands Seungwoo one of the pods.

After the other one tucks it in his ear and he does the same, he plays a song on his phone. As the melody and words churn out, Seungwoo listens intently, eyes closed. Wooseok looks up at him, stares at him lovingly. He Thinks to himself how lucky he is to be loved by this man, to be stuck under the rain with this man.

When Seungwoo open his eyes again and settles on Wooseok's wide adoring ones, the smaller one then says 't**_his song.. this song is how you make me feel hyung... you make everything real for me...'_**

  
Seungwoo stares at Wooseok, his heart bursting from all the love he feels for the other oneand before both of them knew it, Seungwoo swooped down and finally closed the distance between them. Making them forget the cold, making them feel incomparable warmth while the rain poured and the song in their ears engraved itself in their subconscious.

  
🎶 **_You make it real for me_**  
**_And I'm running to you baby_**  
**_You are the only one who save me_**  
**_That's why I've been missing you lately_**  
**_'Cause you make it real for me_**

  
As the song drew to a close, sniffles and applause erupted from the crowd. The sound snapped Wooseok back to reality, and felt his aching heart more intensely. He tried to break a small thin smile however, a desperate attempt to cover what he truly felt. He tried to stare ahead so as not to have any eye contact with anybody lest they stared right into his soul. Yet as he did, he slowly realized what a big mistake it was.

Right there. Right in front of him at the back of the crowd, past the strangers and the sea of randomness was a familiar face. He freezes. A ghost of his past. No, THE ghost of his past. The one his empty heart is still longing for the owner of the song he just sang.

Han Seungwoo.

Their eyes lock. After years of not seeing each other, of hearing nothing from the other... the world around them faded, and only them remained. And all those feelings Wooseok has tried to bury for all these years, resurfaced and poured out again just like the rain on that faithful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first AU. Hope you guys like it. or at least dont hate it too much. >.<
> 
> credits for this chapter's song goes to James Morrison's You make it Real


	2. I will meet You there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok is pulled back into his memories of Han Seungwoo, the boy who took his heart, broke it and never gave it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me you guys, i didnt mean it to be quite long, it just sort of happened. >.< part 2 of our song, my first au btw.

Their eyes lock. After years of not seeing each other, of hearing nothing from the other... the world around them faded, and only them remained. And all those feelings Wooseok has tried to bury for all these years, resurfaced and poured out again just like the rain on that faithful night.

* * *

Their whirlwind romance took Wooseok by surprise. Not that he's complaining. Right after that night, where they confessed and ran from the rain and kissed underneath the store's canopy, Seungwoo and him became inseparable. Even more than before. Now they can openly be with each other, whether alone or with others and not just hanging out under the pretense of a work get together. As the days passed, he learned more about the man he loved and felt his language of love even more. Not surprisingly it was every love language there is. The words of affirmation, telling Wooseok how much he loved him multiple times everyday and would text that he missed him mere seconds after he walks out of a room. It was the little acts of love that Seungwoo did, like cooking for him or leaving random sticky notes in his desk telling him to take it easy and not stress himself or scribbling I LOVE YOU KIM WOOSEOK in the dew filled mirror in the bathroom of his apartment right after the older one finished a warm shower and knowing fully well that he would enter right after. Above all it was the amount of time Seungwoo gave him, he practically never left the smaller boy alone if he could help it. Always seeking him out every chance he gets as long as it wont interfere with their work of course. And along those times they spent together came their intimate moments that Wooseok cherished and looked forward to the most. The variety of kisses they shared were extensive, like a feathery peck on the lips on mornings or a hot deep one on a deserted hallway during their break time. Each one leaving him breathless and wanting more. There were also their intertwined fingers as they walk or their hands secretly squeezing each others inner thigh under the table during meetings. And those hot sweaty nights they spent in bed, making each other moan out loud. The love they feel for each vibrating through their bodies, making electricity jolt through their veins just by the other's touch. Exploring each other's body, mapping each nook and cranny with their hands and mouth. Each encounter always ending in breathy moans of I love yous and cuddles.

Yes, it was everything Wooseok has ever dreamed of and even more. He would often catch himself staring at Seungwoo, amazed at his luck and wondering what he did in his past lifetime to deserve someone as perfect as the man before him.

'_hey, you’re staring again_' Seungwoo smiled lovingly at him and made Wooseok snap out of his stare.

'_hmm, yea.. sorry about that'_ he said sheepishly, smiling shyly and turning his gaze back to the tv.

'_what are you thinking about?_' the other one asked, while turning to face him in the couch, taking his hand in his, while slowly rubbing his thumb on his knuckles, all the while looking at him with a soft fond expression.

'_ I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you. I must have done something right in my last lifetime to deserve you like this.'_ he answers truthfully while caressing the boy's face with his free hand.

Seungwoo's breath hitches and is speechless for a moment. After a while he says **_'and you know I feel the same way right? from the moment I laid my eyes on you on your cubicle at work, right next to mine, I knew I loved you then. and everyday after that. and for all the other days to come.'_** Seungwoo quietly said, while kissing the other boy's palm in his face.

' _and I will love you always. I love you to the moon and back. I love you to the bottom of the sea. I love you Han Seungwoo_. ' tears now forming in his eyes.

' _hey hey, dont cry'_ as the older boy cupped his face with both his hands and kissed the tears away.

Yes, it was indeed everything he dreamed of and more, Wooseok thought contentedly.

* * *

He moved in with Seungwoo not long after, seeing as they slept over at each's apartment every night anyway, they decided to just move in one to avoid the hassle. He still kept his place though, since his lease wasn’t finished yet and he still liked to have a space he could call his own.

Wooseok collapsed into Seungwoo's chest, one a particular hot and sweaty summer night, panting and chasing his breath, with the latter slowly rocking his hips against his own to level their high. He sought the other man's lips and slowly kissed him, a thank you for the high. As he slowly settled on his chest to sleep however, Seungwoo tucked him onto the pillow instead and got up after kissing his forehead.

'_hey where are you going_?' wooseok hazily asked, a put forming on his lips. he always looked forward to their cuddles after their steamy sessions, relishing the comfortable warmth they’d feel between their bodies that would lull him to sleep.

' _sshh, go to sleep baby, i have to finish that presentation for the meeting on friday'_ Seungwoo said

' _cant it wait tomorrow? its still monday, plus its already late... and I need you beside me_..' he adds quietly, his eyes getting wider, like a puppy's.

' _hmm.. I’m sorry baby, but I really need to finish it now. id still have to edit it out after and practice what I’m gonna say. Boss says the promotion could really be mine if I nail it._ ' Seungwoo said worriedly

Wooseok studied the other boy's face. He sensed the worry and the determination to do well. The other boy has told him many times how he wanted to do well in the company and get the promotion. They’ve both been working really hard mostly because they enjoyed their job at the ad agency. But Seungwoo even more so especially since he did start working there a year before him. He once told him how much he wanted to succeed, that way he could provide the best life for his future family, all the while looking Wooseok in the eye. He understood how his lover felt, in fact, he felt proud of him and if its even possible, fell even more in love.

' _well then, if that's the case, I’m staying up with you. sleep be damned_.' he declared smiling, standing up so suddenly that the other boy got taken aback.

' _wha-?.. no, no its okay baby, I can do this on my own. besides, you need to rest after all. if you don’t, I might be tempted and do it all over again._ ' smirked the older one while slowly approaching the him, eyes glinting mischievously. though he knew he was only doing that to scare him off.

' _all the more reason to join you then. I really wouldn’t mind you know_.' he answered, equally smug and smirking.

Seungwoo rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed,  
' _that wasnt how this was supposed to go' a small smile forming in his lips_  
_' come on then lover boy!'_ wooseok said, smacking the older one's naked behind and running to get a towel.

' _go and get dressed while ill brew a fresh pot of coffee. I’ll make sure you’re fully awake and ill check every detail of your presentation. it's gonna be awesome! road to promotion here we go! wohoo!'_ he enthusiastically continued, bounding to the kitchen with a renewed energy he knew came from the love he felt for Seungwoo.

As he left the bedroom, Seungwoo kept his gaze on him, smile slowly getting wider, tears threatening to form from a warm spot in his chest. He was Speechless but Silently thanking all his ancestors and all the gods in the world for blessing him Wooseok. He was Glowing as he got dressed and followed the other boy out of the room to get to work.

The next few days went by in a flash, and now a very tense Wooseok was waiting for Seungwoo in his cubicle. it's been 2 hours since he entered the conference room, looking all calm and collected. He couldn’t help but think that Seungwoo might have channelled all of his nervous energy into his leaving him only the calm ones. Not that Wooseok wouldn’t agree, he would in a heartbeat, anything for Seungwoo.

It took all of his energy to stop himself from pacing. His stomach still in knots. He looked at the clock for the hundredth time, 4:46 it says. Just a bit more and the workweek would be over, just a bit more and then Seungwoo would walk out of the meeting and they could finally breathe, relax and get the much needed sleep theyve been deprived of the past few days just to make sure today would be done without a hitch. A few minutes later, the door Wooseok was staring at clicked and swung open, revealing a very somber Seungwoo walking towards him followed by some of their other colleagues spilling out the door.

_Oh no_, Wooseok thought, that can't be good.

' _Hey baby, how did it go_?' he asked worriedly, trying to form a smile.

Seungwoo didnt answer, and instead sighed deeply.

uh oh.. '_hey hey, it’s okay babe. you did your best right. it’s gonna be okay for sure_' he said, trying desperately to comfort the sad faced boy in front of him.

The said boy looked at him in the eyes, brows still furrowed, mouth still upturned. He took both of Wooseok's hand and looked at him earnestly. ' _Seokieee_...'

' _yes babe? aww, its okay.'_ he tried to say soothingly, his breath getting choked up while fighting his tears from forming he felt so heartbroken for Seungwoo

' _Seokieee, thank you for helping_' he said mournfully, then after studying Wooseok's face said...' _i got the promotion'_... his face slowly turning lighter, a mischievous hint forming in his eye and a smug smirk forming in his mouth.

' _what?_' he asked dumbfoundedly

' _I said I got the promotion! the presentation was a hit and the clients loved my pitch!_' Seungwoo now said ecstatically, all traces of sorrow now gone, a big grin plastered on his lips.

Wooseok the other boy's shoulder very forcefully, a loud *snap* ringing from the contact.

' _YAH! Han Seungwoo, you big jerk!_ ' screeched the flustered wooseok. he can’t believe the guy even thought of pranking him when his heart was already beating three times its normal pace for the past 2 hours.

' _you can be a real ass sometimes you know. whew. I was about to cry you jerk_. '

The older boy laughed heartily, '_im sorry baby, i just couldnt help it. seeing you like that really triggered it'_ he said while pulling him into a hug. '_but hey, seriously, thank you so much for your help. I dont think i could have done it without you. thank you for pulling the all-nighters with me and helping me in any way. this was all on you too_.' the boy continued while slowly tightening his arms around him, a contented and happy sigh escaping the boy's lips.

Wooseok softened after that, his irritation ebbing away, not that he can actually stay irritated that long. he encircled his arms around Seungwoo's waist and sighed softly as well.

' _anything for you baby. you know id circle the world and back just for you. I’m really happy for you_.' he said.

' _for us babe. for us. now lets celebrateee_!' Seungwoo excitedly said. ' _God knows we both need to unwind. I already called up Seungyoun and Jinhyuk to join us for drinks, you can call Yohan and Hangyul too if you’d like'_

He smiled and said '_I’d love to, I’d call them right now.'_

It was a fun night that followed. Everyone was in a celebratory mood, eating grilled meat and knocking back beer and Soju, jokes thrown to and fro, all around the table. Wooseok was seated between Seungwoo and Yohan with Gyul right beside the latter. While he was helping Yohan cut and grill the meat, he can’t help but notice Seungwoo whispering to the other 2. Hushed tones and quick glances followed by grins from Seungyoun and Jinhyuk. Hmmm, what's that all about? He thinks to himself. He makes a mental note to ask Seungwoo about it once they get home.

A few more rounds of drinks and countless meat platters after, they finally decide to call it a night. With Youn and Jinhyuk getting in the former's car and Yohan and Gyul walking to the railway station, Wooseok and Seungwoo was left alone, finally. Wooseok was about to hail a cab when Seungwoo reached for his hand. He turned to him, a brow raised in surprise.

' _Its a beautiful night Seokiee, lets walk'_ a soft expression on his face.

' _Huh? are you sure? arent you tired_?' he questioned.

'_no im okay, besides the cold air will help us sober up on the way home._' the other one said while slowly turning to walk ahead, his hand in tow.

Wooseok followed and fell in step beside him. A comfortable silence hung around them. Only the rustle of the leaves from the nearby trees can be heard, and laughter from different pubs around the street. He looked up to the sky, noticing the distant starts twinkling.

'_it really is a beautiful night_' he said, slightly squeezing the hand in his.

Seungwoo only hummed in agreement, the soft smile still in his lips, eyes twinkling brightly. A beautiful night indeed, Wooseok thought to himself, a soft smoke appearing on his lips as well.They walked a little bit further into the night, strolling deeper in the familiar streets. Seungwoo suddenly stopped walking.

'_hey, what's up?_' Wooseok asked, eyes focusing on the other's face. The smile's still there, he thought.

Seungwoo didn’t answer immediately, he turned to Wooseok and taking both his hands in his own asked, '_Do you recognize where we are?'_ His voice was soft, as soft as his face.

Wooseok looked around and to his left saw a streetlight. He looked up and realized where they were.

Smiling, he answered '_This is where we began'._ Beautiful memories of that night slowly returning.

'_Yes. this is where we began. where I first told you how much I loved you and where you let me love you. I will always be thankful for that night, for this place.'_ Seungwoo said, eyes never leaving his. '_that was the night when i my life clicked into place. its place rightfully beside you_', he continued.

Wooseok was speechless, tears starting to form. '_and by your side I will always stay. always and forever_.' he told the older boy.

'_really Baby? will really stay by me forever_?' asked Seungwoo. Something flashed in his eyes that Wooseok cant really read. Fear? Hope? Excitement?

' _should that even be asked Seungwoo?_' he asked in return. when the other boy didn’t answer and held his gaze he continued, '_you know the answer is yes baby, always and forever yes. until the day you don’t want me anymore, but maybe even then I still won’t leave you alone'_ he answered truthfully with all his heart.

'_not gonna happen seokie. never. I promise._' the older boy said. he took a breath and exhaled nervously. '_I’m happy you said all of that baby.'._

Seungwoo stood straight and looked at Wooseok even more intently, the latter starting to get confused at how the other one was acting. Then suddenly, Seungwoo let go of one of his hands and encased the other in both of his large ones. Slowly he sunk on one knee, looking expectantly at the younger one. Wooseok's eyes widened at the scene unfolding before him, his breath catching on his throat, heart threatening to burst at any moment. He was about to say that if the other one thought of this joke then he would definitely not let this go easily. But somehow, something in Seungwoo's face told him it was definitely not a joke. His felt his throat go really dry.

With one hand, Seungwoo took a red box from his coat pocket and clumsily opened it, the other hand still clasping Wooseok's.

'_Kim Wooseok, I can’t imagine living my life without you. You are my life, you have my heart and with it my breath. Life without you is not life at all. So will you please stay with me, today till eternity? Will you marry me_?' Seungwoo asked breathlessly, desperately trying not let his nerves get him.

Wooseok was speechless, a thousand emotions running through him making him feel a bit dizzy. When what the boy kneeling in front of him said. He felt his face grow hotter and his eyes getting blurry with tears, a sob forming in his chest. With a trembling hand, lower lip quivering and an even shakier voice, he responded.

' _Yes i will Han Seungwoo, a thousand times yes and even in a million more lifetimes, I would still say yes.'_ he answered through his tears, heart bursting with happiness.

  
The biggest and most beautiful smile broke out of Seungwoo's face, tears forming as well. He took the ring, a simple platinum band with a single diamond stud in the middle, and inserted it in Wooseok's ring finger it fitted perfectly. He then stood up, took the younger boy's face in his hands and kissed him intensely and lovingly, his hands getting wet from both of their tears.

'_shhh, we should stop crying now_' he laughed softly. ' _I love you Kim Wooseok. thank you for coming into my life. thank you for accepting my heart.'_

' _and I love you Han Seungwoo, with all of me. I love you to the moon and back, and I love you to the bottom of the sea. You have my heart, always and forever.'_ Wooseok said, knowing he has not said any words more truthfully as this.

They hugged each other tightly after, right under the spotlight that shone on them the night they confessed their love for each other as well. That night they went home and made love passionately, heart in each other's hands, blissfully unaware of anything else in the world.

Their friends and family were ecstatic when they heard the news. Congratulations were thrown around everyday. It took a week for the butterflies to fully die down and for them to start working normally again. Although Wooseok still catches himself smiling stupidly from time to time.

Seungwoo got to be promoted as the New Head Supervisor for their department and to say that he suddenly became busy with his new responsibilities was an understatement. He worked longer shifts and attended dozens of meetings everyday. He and Wooseok didn’t have lunch together as much as they used to anymore and it goes without saying that their make out sessions in the empty hallways were gone as well. At night, it was either Wooseok went home alone because Seungwoo needed to finish work or they were both at home but with Seungwoo still working and pouring over paperwork. It made Wooseok a bit sad, but at the same time he tried to understand and be patient knowing that his partner was adjusting with the new workload and said to himself that this will eventually get better. But it didn’t though, if anything it got worse. '

' _hey baby, can you look at these for a while? which suit do you think looks better?_ ' Wooseok asked, pouring over some wedding details.

' _uhhhh, any suit looks good on you babe_' Seungwoo grunted, eyes never leaving his laptop.

'_but which cut looks better? and what color tie? tho do you think a necktie looks good or is a bow tie better_?' the smaller boy asked, checking his iPad for the pictures.

'_uhh... I really don’t know babe. you choose, anything is okay._' the other answered.

Wooseok sighed exasperatedly. '_can you spare me at least a minute? it wont kill you to look you know'_ his irritation evident in his voice.

' _Wooseok. you do see that I am working right? I’m having a meeting for a big account tomorrow you know._' the other one answered, pet name now gone.

' _what? tomorrow? but we agreed to go cake and food tasting tomorrow. I already scheduled it with the caterer 2 weeks ago when you said you’d be free!_' Wooseok's voice now steadily rising, his hands balling into a fist.

'_well I’m sorry okay. I didn't know the client would move it to tomorrow cause they cant make it __on Monday.!'_ seungwoo retorted back

' _then you should have said no! honestly Seungwoo. it’s like I’m planning this wedding by myself. I wouldn’t be surprised if I walk down the aisle by myself as well!_ '  
Wooseok was now shouting, frustrated that the other boy didn’t seem to care at all. 

It’s been 4 months and the respite he hoped to see in Seungwoo did not come. He didn’t even seem to have the slightest interest in planning the wedding. Their last date was 2 months ago, and that hardly even count cause Seungwoo had to leave in the middle of it to meet a client. He tried really hard to understand and never got mad at him in the past months, but today he just snapped. Nobody could really blame Wooseok for his outburst now.

'_Oh God Wooseok, don’t be such a drama queen. Just drag Yohan or Hangyul to the food tasting. I’m pretty sure we all have the same taste buds. And will you please pipe down. You’re giving me a headache. I’m sorry if I want to work and be better and my job. just because you’re contented with where you are now, doesn’t mean we all are!'_ Seungwoo shot back. And with that he turned back to his work and continued typing.

Wooseok was at a loss for words. His chest started to burn and tears started forming. He didn’t want to let the other boy see that he was crying. So he gathered all his things and piled them in a corner and went inside the bedroom without a word. Once the door shut, he collapsed on the floor, his back to the door and tears poured from his eyes even when he tried to stop it. He tried to muffle his sobs, not wanting the other boy to hear them. The words Seungwoo threw stung in his ears. It was the first time he shouted at him like that. His words were always loving, not full of bile. And it hurt. It stung very badly because he never once expected his Seungwoo to act like that. Especially towards him. He crawled towards the bed and wrapped himself in the blanket, sobbing silently, his tiny frame shaking. He stayed like that for a long while, silently hoping that the other would come in and apologize. But he didn’t. Wooseok fell asleep eventually, his pillow soaked with tears.

It was already dark when Wooseok woke up. And when he tried to move, he felt an arm encircled around his waist. His breath got caught in his throat and tears threatened to fall once again. He controlled himself and tried to pry the long arm away from him, when the owner of said arm suddenly stirred.

'_Baby_?' he groggily said.

Wooseok didn’t answer and tried to get up, but the other boy pulled him closer, embracing him tightly. His back against his chest, his breath warm against his neck. A tear escaped Wooseok's puffy eyes.

' _I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry_.' Seungwoo said, his voice low, full of regret. 

Wooseok still kept silent.

'_I’m sorry for getting mad at you like that. I really am. I just got swept away with work and the pressure. i didn’t mean to.'_

When the other still didn’t say a thing, he shifted their bodies so that he was now facing him. Wooseok didn’t look at him though, his head was down and warm tears streamed through his face. Seungwoo touched his chin and turned his face towards him. Seeing Wooseok like that broke his heart, he tasted bile at the back of his throat and felt the knot in his stomach. He was the reason why Wooseok looked so hurt. And he hated himself for it.

'_Baby, please forgive me. I’m sorry. I hate myself for doing this to you. I’m sorry please... Please say something_.' Seungwoo's eyes tried to make contact with Wooseok's to no avail.

'_Do you want me to leave_?' he asked as he held his breath for a painful answer. When he still didn’t get an answer, he turned to get up, but surprisingly, a hand grabbed his waist, keeping him place.

'_Baby_?' he quietly asked once more, eyes searching for an answer.

'_dont leave_.' Wooseok finally said, his eyes meeting his.

At this Seungwoo was able to breath once more, one of the knots in his stomach slowly undoing. He hugged Wooseok tightly against his chest.

'_Baby I’m so sorry. I know I was such an ass earlier. I really shouldn’t have said those things when you didn’t even do anything wrong. You were so patient with me and you only asked for a bit of my time and yet I blew it up. I was so stupid. please forgive me_.' Seungwoo said his voice cracking

Wooseok was hurt. Very much as he has just felt all the emotions he kept down for the past few months burst out of him. But he loved Seungwoo. With all his heart. And no matter how hurt or angry he is, he knew he couldnt stay that way for too long.

'_Yea, you are stupid. you're a moron_' he finally said.

'_that I am. I know I am. please let this moron make it up to you._' the older boy said, now breaking the embrace and caressing his face, his eyes looking at him intently. A small smile is in his lips as he tries to coax one out of him as well.

_'i love you baby. I’m really sorry_.' the older one repeated

_'I love you too. so much. and you know that. you know my outburst was because of that too.'_ Wooseok answered

' _I know. I know, I’m sorry baby. tell you what, I will call my client and tell him that I’m sick. that way we can go to the tasting tomorrow_.' Seungwoo said smiling.

' _no don’t do that, I do know how. important the client tomorrow is. go ahead with the meeting_.' he answered.

' _but I want to go to the tasting with you. its my wedding to you know_? ' the older boy say teasingly.

' _you don’t say? For a moment there I thought I was getting married to myself. Though you’ll be paying for it._ ' he answered smartly.

' _very funny seokie, but I’m serious. I want to go with you tomorrow_. ' he said he poked the smaller boy's side.

' i_ll call the caterer and tell them to push the tasting back at a later time, that way you’ll be able to make it. hows that_? 'said Wooseok.

' _that's perfect_.' he smiled.' _now where are those suits and bows you were talking about earlier, let me see if they’ll be good enough for my pretty Seokie_'

'_nah, let's just leave that for another day. right now I just want to lay in bed with you. I missed this_.' he said quietly while. hugging the other boy tightly.

Seungwoo cupped his chin once again and looked at him intently, eyes full of apology, and then kissed him. Kissed him slowly and softly at first, before turning deeper, hungrier, full of desperation and need. By time they broke apart for air, the sadness was now gone from both their eyes, replaced by an intensity filled with want and lust. That night, they made love unlike they ever did before. The longing from those busy months caught up and ignited something feverish between the two of them. Loud moans escaping their mouths, grunts and sobs heard with each hard thrust. Both Their bodies painted with sweat, scratches and bruises. Marks that will be there for a while, a reminder for what happened that night. As the two boys help each other reach their high, sweaty and clutching for each other, breathless but not daring to stop like they life depended on it, they held each other and looked at each other's eyes.

'_i love you Han Seungwoo_,' Wooseok sobbed with every thrust, 'I love you to the moon and back, I love you to the bottom of the sea', the words finally pushing the both of them to the edge.

With no more strength left, they collapsed on top of each other, limbs intertwined. As they shifted to hold each other closer, the older boy kissed the other's forehead. The smaller one, although exhausted, started quietly sing a tune. His heavenly voice filling the night.

🎶_And I'm running to you baby_  
_You are the only one who save me_  
_That's why I've been missing you lately_  
_'Cause you make it real for me_

The older pulled him even closer and with that, they were both lulled. to sleep.  
One would think things would get better after the incident.

Unfortunately, it was only the start of the breeze that was gonna knock the house of cards over.

As the days trudged on, the two fought more frequently. Petty and small things turned into ugly fights that ended in hateful words and bore resentment in each other's hearts. Their Wedding details were hardly finalized because they couldn’t agree on anything. Eventually they spent less and less time together with Seungwoo pouring all of his time at work and Wooseok opting to stay home alone. The time they did spend together at their apartment was again spent silently, with one avoiding the other. Gone were their date nights and movie marathons. The late night cuddling and whispers now spent with their backs against each other until they fell asleep and woke up to go through their silent routine once again. This broke Wooseok's heart so much. It's been a month since that amazing night of make up sex and the days that followed were nothing short of horrible. He missed his fiancée dearly even though they lived in the same space.

'_why the long face? you two fighting again_?'Yohan asked, wiping the bar clean.

' _what other reason could there be_?' the boy answered while spinning idly in his stool, feet dangling.

' _really? again? didn’t guys fight a couple of days ago?_'

'_yes, and the day before that, and the week before. honestly I can’t even remember what we first started fighting about other than I’m sure it was over something petty_.' sighed Wooseok

' _that tough? didn't any of you tried to reach out?'_ his friend asked.

' _I did a couple of times. but somehow things still got colder between us._ ' he said quietly  
' hmm. how did you reach out though? ' Yohan asked

'_ I don’t know, the usual. id hugged him at bed, or text him I love you. you know, stuff'_ the boy answered, not really wanting to explain.

'_hmm. how about you do something different? something that will definitely melt his heart._' suggested the younger one.

' _well_..' he pondered '_we haven’t really done anything in a while. I guess that would be a bit of surprise_.' he started to smile. ' _thanks Yoyo'._

' _anything for you bud. not get that frown off your face, you’re gonna give our bar bad vibes'._ remarked the other, laughing as Wooseok scowled.

To say that he was excited was an understatement. He texted Seungwoo once he exited the bar, telling him to please come home early as something important has come up and fortunately the other agreed. Wooseok went to the store and brought the ingredients for his signature carbonara and steak, it was Seungwoo's favorite. He also bought some wine and cheese to pair it with. Once he arrived home, he started cooking, cleaning and preparing the atmosphere. He lit candles and played soothing music, their song on top of his playlist. He was such in a good mood while putting everything in place, he even prepared the first movie they saw together on their tv, the starting credits put on pause.

'_There, now everything is set_.' Wooseok said while admiring his handy work. The whole apartment's light was on low, scented candles flickering on the corner and the smell of the dishes he prepared infiltrating the air. He glanced on the clock and takes note od the time, 6. 45pm. ' _Well I guess I’ll wait for a while then. it's still a bit early after all._' Smiling to himself, he sang along the lines of their song for a while, drinking a bit of wine as he waits.

The hours dragged on and he was starting to get fidgety. _7.30... 8.50..9.23_.. He kept glancing at his phone, waiting for a text that still hasn’t come. He tries calling him but to no avail.

'_Maybe he just got caught in traffic_, he thought. I should probably reheat the food later. _He said hell be here early so I’m sure he's on his way_, ' he keeps thinking to himself.

_10.40..11.58.._he was about to call 119, afraid that the other boy must have gotten into an accident, when the door swung open and the person he was waiting for finally walked in. Or rather, swayed his way in.

' _hey.. hey are you drunk_?' he asked unbelievingly, the scent of alcohol reeking in the air.

' *_hiccup... Seokiieee, hey babyyyy_' Seungwoo answers, words slurring, every syllable drawn out.

' _Seungwoo what the fuck! I was waiting for you all night'_ Wooseok bellowed, Face flushed with anger.

' _my Goood Wooseok, can you not shout, the neighbors will hear you!' t_he other one shouted.

' _how can I not shout, you said you’d be here early. I was worried right out of my ass thinking something happened to you! you weren’t even answering my calls_!' his voice was so loud by now but he couldn’t care less.

' _i was out with my friends okay? God is that such a crime? is having fun not allowed now too? '_

' _well I’m sorry if I’m raining on your parade, but you could have at least told me you changed your mind'_ Wooseok shouted.

He can’t even bring up the fact that he cooked for him because of how bad he was feeling for himself. Instead of answering, Seungwoo stumbled forward and tripped but Wooseok caught him causing them to stumble into the couch. As they did, Seungwoo's half undone dress shirt slipped to the side and when Wooseok noticed the exposed skin beside his collarbone, his heart stopped.

'_what the_?' Wooseok can’t believe his eyes.  
There on Seungwoo's neck was a tiny red and purple. bruise. A bite mark just beside it.

' _Han Seungwoo. You jerk, how could you_?' Wooseok now said in a lower voice, shaking and trying to keep it steady while his tears burst from his eyes. '_how could you do this_?'

When Seungwoo figured out what was happening, he slid to sit on the floor, a distance away from the other boy.

'_I’m Sorry Wooseok.. I_....' he stammered.

Wooseok wasn’t sure what apology he had in mind, but he knew he was going to have the hardest time accepting whatever it was. There was no right reason for this. A long silence followed.

'_ I.... I don’t think I can do this anymore_.' Seungwoo finally said.

Wooseok froze. Not comprehending what he just heard.

'_ I... I made a mistake. I don’t want to do this anymore'_ he continued...

and ultimately Seungwoo said, '_lets just call off the wedding_.' he finished, hanging his head down after.

Wooseok couldn’t believe what he just heard. He was not expecting any of that. He was expecting an apology, for Seungwoo to make it up to him. Not this, not a break up. A thousand emotions rushed through Wooseok anger, disbelief, grief. He expected himself to shout and curse Seungwoo, or to beg him to take it back. His tears were now steadily pouring and his chest hurt. It felt like it burned with a fire of a thousand suns.

He was surprised to hear himself ask calmly '_is that... is that what you really want?'_

' **_Wooseok,.. I don't think I love you anymore._**'

The words pierced through Wooseok's heart like sharp knives. And he felt physical pain in his chest. He felt his world crumble around him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the man beside him, afraid that he might beg him to take him back if he does. He knew at the back of his mind that that wont even make the other change his mind.

So with the thought to save even a tiny bit of himself, he got up from the couch and whispered '_okay, if that's what you want_.'

He went inside their bedroom and packed all of his stuff, careful not to leave even a tiny bit of remnant in the space. He swept one last look of the bed, the windows, every nook and cranny of the space he called home with the man he loved. He stepped out back to the living room, his gaze wandering around before settling on the man slumped on the floor. He held his gaze for a little while before slowly approaching him. He heard the man's soft steady breathing. He was asleep. Wooseok crouched down and held the man's face softly, careful no to wake him, his tears still flowing from his eyes. He studied the face for the last time.

_'I promised you I will stay beside until the day you don’t want me to anymore. And I guess now that day has come. So ill keep my promise even though its breaking me apart.'_ his voice shaking quietly

'**_I love you Han Seungwoo, I love you to the moon and back, I love you to the bottom of the sea... always_**' and with that he kisses the boy's lips one last time and walked out of the door and out of the life of the boy he loved.

Not noticing the tear that escaped from the slumped boy's eyes.

Wooseok disappeared after that, quitting his job and moving to the outskirts of town. He changed his number, shut down his sns accounts and basically went off the map. He kept in touch with a few people, by that it means Yohan and Hangyul. He looked for a new job and was thankful to find one in a publishing office. Even then he felt like dying everyday, body going into autopilot just to wake up, eat, work and sleep. His friends tried to cheer him up to no avail and he spent everyday trying to just get by, the hurt and burning in his chest never dying.

He never saw Seungwoo again after that night, 4 years ago. That is until today in Yohan's bar, with him up on the stage and Seungwoo staring at him from the back, separated by a sea of random faces.

'_psst. Wooseok_!' Hangyul hissed.

' _hu-? whu_-?' Wooseok turned to him, snapped into reality once again.

' _the mic, use the mic_' Hangyul pointed to his hand.

' _what?.. oh_.' he remembered. He was supposed to say something before the next song. He was having a hard time with his mind racing. He took a deep breath, the burning in his chest intensifying.

'_uhmm. yea. I guess I was supposed to say something_.' he managed to say

'_so, that song._..' he started,

' _that song was for a boy who took my heart_'..

He looked at Seungwoo straight in the eye..

'_broke it,.. but never gave it back_'..

He saw sadness and hurt in the other's eyes,..

'_and this next song, is for him as well_.'

He closed his eyes once more, trying to stop his tears from falling as the Hangyul strums the next melody out.

🎶_I met you on the corner of the street_  
_I smiled before I even heard you speak_  
_I can accept we're growing older but I guess that's just the way it has to be_

He looked at Seungwoo in the eye once more. He missed looking at those soft orbs, missed how he got lost in them and made him feel calm and safe. He wondered if he will ever feel the same way again.

🎶 _I wondered how you still remembered me_  
_I heard you settled down and that you married happily_  
_Oh, do you remember when I told you that I'd love you to the bottom of the sea?_  
_Yeah I know, I know it's over but I guess that's just the way it has to be_

It was more than a year ago when he heard the news from one of his former colleagues. The latter not really thinking much about it when he let slipped how Seungwoo has been promoted to man one of the US offices and how he moved there and finally settled down with a boy he met in the said country. Wooseok was surprised by the news but he handled talking about it smoothly. That night he cried himself to sleep, and did so for countless more nights after.

🎶 _Some time in the future maybe we can get together_  
_Maybe share a drink and talk awhile_  
_And reminisce about the days when we were still together Maybe somewhere further down the line_

He looked at Seungwoo's face as he continued singing, never closing his eyes, never turning his gaze away. He stared and reminisced everything he could remember about that face. Every good and bad that came along with it. In a way, he was pouring his heart out to him once more.

🎶 _And I will meet you there_  
_Some time in the future we can share our stories_  
_When we won't care about all of our mistakes_  
_Our failures, and our glories_  
_But until that day comes along I'll keep on moving on_

And as he kept singing, his tears started falling. His heart aching once more for the boy he can never have. The boy who still has his heart. As the song kept moving along though, surprisingly, he felt his heart feel lighter, the burning just a bit cooler, the hurt a bit better.

🎶 _But until that day comes along_  
_Until that day comes along,_  
_Until that day comes along_  
_I'll keep on moving on_

As the song drew to a close, he noticed Seungwoo looking at him with tears in his eyes. Sadness still apparent in his face. But a certain calmness has now taken over Wooseok. Something he has not felt in the past 4 years. And as he drew the last line of the song...

🎶 _I'll keep on moving on_  
_He smiled. He smiled at Seungwoo. The boy who he knows he will love to the moon and back, to the bottom of the sea, always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits for the song goes to Kodaline, it's entitled moving on :)
> 
> let me. know what you guys think. would really love your feedback.


	3. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you know how hard I tried to keep on living? even when everyday I just felt like dying? how hard it was for me to finally get to where I am today? to even be remotely okay. and now you decide to just waltz right back and tell me that you miss me? that you love me? FUCK YOU HAN SEUNGWOO! ' Wooseok screamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this took some time. like a reaaalllly long time. sorry about that T.T 
> 
> this was originally supposed to be 2 chapter story with a sad ending but since we all can't stand our Seungcat being heartbroken, i gave in and wrote this last chapter. Hope you guys love it.
> 
> Also, i edited the 2 previous chapters' format 'cause it was giving me a headache. Enjoy :)

Seungwoo snapped out his trance the moment he saw Wooseok get down from the platform and hurriedly left through the backdoor. He immediately tried to follow him and was able to get to the door, which was through a black curtain behind the bar when somebody blocked him.

'_Hey dude, im sorry, im just trying to-_

' _No_. 

He looked at the guy in front of him and recognized that it was Yohan, one of Wooseok's bestfriends. 

'_Yohan it's you, I was just trying to catch up to_-' he hurriedly said while trying to get around the smaller boy. 

'**_And i said No Seungwoo_**'. Yohan firmly replied once more, not even bothering to use honorifics. 

'_Yohan, I just really want to talk to Wooseok for a bit_. 

' _Why? Why would you even want to talk to him? After all this time? What, 4 years of him being miserable isn’t enough for you? Want to add another 4 years in_? ' Yohan said, his voice and pitch getting higher with each word, anger bursting through. 

'_No no, I just really want to talk to him. I really don’t mean any harm. I just want to apolog_-' but his statement was cut short when a fist smacked him right in his jaw causing him to lose his balance and hit the wall on his left. 

'_hey that's enough Yohan_' Hangyul said as he appeared through the curtain and held the other back. 

'_Be glad it's a punch and not a kick_.' 

'_YA!, what the hell_?!' Seungyoun shouted as he quickly checked on Seungwoo.   
”_the fuck do you think you' re doing_?“, the former angrily said, body tensed as he started to lunge on the younger boy. 

'_Youn no! stop! it's my fault._' as he tried to hold his friend back from hitting Yohan. 

'_This area is for employees only. Please leave before we call security.'_ Hangyul said, voice brimming with authority. 

'_Hangyul please. I just want to talk to Wooseok. Look it doesn't even have to be here or even tonight. Can you tell me his address instead?_' Seungwoo said, eyes pleading. 

'_Leave. Now_.' Hangyul replied with finality with Yohan clenching and unclenching hist fists beside him. 

' _Hyung come on. Let's just leave. You're not gonna get anything from them.'_ Seoungyoun muttered, his hands on Seungwoo's arms trying to make him turn around. 

' _Fine. but I’ll come back Yohan. Tell Wooseok I’ll be back_.' Seungwoo finally said after a moment's silence. 

They turned around and started to leave and as they went through the curtain leading back to the bar, 

' _Don't waste your time. There's nothing for you to come back to_' Yohan angrily said. 

Seungwoo stopped in his tracks for a split second before continuing on his way, pretending to not have heard anything and trying desperately not to believe in it. 

* * *

Like what he said, Seungwoo did come back to bar. In fact, he came back every night without fail. Religiously, he would arrive just when the bar's about to open. He'd sit in the stool at the end of the counter, the one nearest the door, order a drink and quietly wait for the rest of the evening until closing. Most of the time other customers would approach him, girls and guys alike, but all them would just turn away without getting even a glance from him. On the first few weeks, his eyes would dart around the bar so restlessly, clearly looking for something, someone. As the days dragged on without seeing so much as a shadow remotely resembling Wooseok's, Seungwoo just took on sitting quietly, eyes staring blankly, unseeing. Through rain or clear skies, he would wait. Most of the time, when closing time’s near he'd drink a shot after another, as if he's trying to drown another failed night away. Other nights he'd make another attempt to talk to Hangyul or Yohan, but still to no avail. Seungwoo's been doing this for 2 months now, and though a part of him is telling him to just stop, a larger part keeps telling him to stay, to wait. 

  
Thunder and lightning boomed across the sky. The storm forecasted by the weatherman tore across the town, right on the dot. 

' _Okay, I guess that means we're not opening toda then_' Yohan said as he nervously watched the lights in his bar flicker on and off. 

' _Ya think? unless you want the storm to get inside your bar, I think that's already a given_.' Hangyul snorted back. 

' _Whatever Gyul... smart ass'_ the former answered, then added ' _wonder if Seok's doing okay? he's gotta be home by now right?' _

'_ I think he mentioned their company made them go home early before the storm hit, so I’m pretty sure he's home by now'_ Hangyul said while peering outside the window through the blinds. What he saw outside however made him freeze and his eyes widen. 

'_Uhm.. Yohan, speaking of Seok, you might want to see this.' _

' _What? what's up_?' Yohan asked while walking towards the window and looking outside for himself. 

' _The fuck ? is that who I think it is_?', he said. unbelievingly. 

'_ if by that you mean Seungwoo hyung then yes i'm pretty sure that's him._ ' Hangyul answered while still squinting at the figure outside the bar. 

' _seriously. how stupid could this guy be. there's a storm for God's sake_' Yohan said frustatingly. 

' _Yohan i think we better make him come in, it's not safe. At this rate he'll either get swept up by the wind or get hit by debris_.' the other boy said worriedly. 

'_fuck_.' was all he could muttered as he made his way to the bar's door. Yohan grabbed an umbrella in the cubby by the entrance and swung the door open. As he did, wind and rain splattered on his face as the storm howled outside. A few steps from their door stood Seungwoo, drenched and visibly shaking but still keeping his stand as strong winds whipped his coat around. 

'_hey dumbass. you tryna kill yourself_?' the younger one yelled through the noise. 

' _he - heyy_' was all the older one could reply. 

' _get in! we're not that keen on prying your frozen ass from our storefront once the storm's through with you_.' 

'_ n - no thanks.. im o - o- okayy' _

' _really? after months of just sulking inside our bar, you have the gall to refuse now_?' the other replied sarcastically, an eyebrow raised, followed by ' _fine suit yourself_!' 

he was about to slam the door shut when Hangyul blocked it and poked his head out. 

' _come on hyung! get inside quickly, it's not safe out there! '_

when Seungwoo still won't budge, the 2 boys both ran out and dragged him inside. 

' _there.. sulking inside is more comfortable you know_.' Yohan said.

'_th - thanks_' Seungwoo answered quietly, voice barely above a whisper, shaking from the cold and wetness.

' _here Hyung, you better change before you catch a cold. these are my extra clothes for practice, they're loose so I think they'll fit you_.' Hangyul offered while handing him a stack of clothes. 

'_thanks Hangyul, you really didnt have to_.' the older one shyly said. Eyes still looking down. 

'_dont mention it, just. go change. bathroom's that way although I’m pretty sure you knew that already.'_ he said while pointing to the doors. on their far left. 

' _got it. thanks_' Seungwoo managed to say as he nodded and strayed towards the bathroom. 

A change of clothes and a few minutes later, the three were now sitting down in lounge chairs in the middle of the bar. All of them was deathly quiet, unmoving and just listening to the sound of the raging storm outside. A bottle of whiskey sat cap less in the middle of the wooden table in front of them, three clear glasses filled halfway surrounding it. 

' _So... when do you plan to stop this_.' Yohan finally breaking the ice while sipping slowly from his glass, the warmth of the alcohol filling his belly. 

Seungwoo didn't answer immediately. He picked up his glass and stared at the floor quietly, a few more seconds ticked by before he threw his head back and drowned his shot in one go. 

' _not until I see him. not until I talk to him_.' he finally said. 

'_you're kidding right? do you seriously still think that you'll see him around here again or that we'll even tell you where he is?_ ' Yohan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

' _I’ve been here every day for the past 2 months Yohan. do you think I’m kidding? '_

'_oh I don't. know. maybe you're just looking for a hook up. or someone to date and fall in love with you and move in with you so that you can propose to him and then break it off and destroy that person forever. how's that?'_ the younger one said with an annoying smirk on his face.

Seungwoo said nothing and just glared at him for a few seconds before turning away once more.

' _yeah. that's what I thought._ ' Yohan scoffed.

_' I just want to talk to him okay. I -.. I just want to apologize.'_

' _Wow. don't you think you're a little too late for that? like a MARRIAGE too late? or do you plan on doing the same thing you did to Wooseok to your current partner? only it'll be a divorce now right? not just a broken engagement_?' spat Yohan.

A glass shattered on the floor as Seungwoo suddenly stood up and grabbed Yohan's collar.

' _shut up! you don't know a thing! you don't know what I’ve been through_! ' Seungwoo said through gritted teeth.

'_ I don't give a damn what you've been through. I don't care if you went through hell and back because whatever you've been through, I assure you what Wooseok went through was 10 folds more. All because of you asshole!'_ shouted Yohan.

'_He gave you everything Seungwoo. He put himself on hold because he loved you so much. You don't know how much Wooseok gave up just for you. How he threw away everything just to put you first, just because he stupidly said that your happiness was as good as his own '_

Seungwoo was dumbfounded by what he heard. His grip on Yohan loosened a bit.

'_Stop it. I have no idea what you're talking about but I loved Wooseok, Yohan. I still do._ '

Unfortunately for him Yohan wasn't done yet.

' _Love him? Ha! So I guess when you love a person you cheat on them, break your engagement and eventually ruin the person's life right? God I can't believe you. I actually pity the stupid person you married, I should probably give him a warning lest you love him too much and fucking break him too! '_ Yohan shouted as he pushed Seungwoo away. 

' _Alright that's enough both of you.'_ Hangyul who was just quietly watching the two from his seat all this time finally said, cutting off Seungwoo who was about to throw a punch at Yohan. 

' _I'll take you to Wooseok.'_

_'WHAT?_!' the two other guys said at the same time. 

'_are you crazy Gyul? did you not just hear everything I said?_' his friend said unbelievingly. 

_'I did. which is why I’m gonna take him to Wooseok_.' he replied. When Yohan still had a questioning look, he continued. 

'_for all these years we saw how Seok suffered. how he blamed himself for what happened. how he punished himself for everything that he was going through. And he doesn’t deserve to feel that way Yohan. He needs to realize that it's not his fault. And I think talking to Seungwoo will do that.' _

Hangyul then turned to Seungwoo and said. 

' _I’m gonna take you to Wooseok so that you could talk. But just to be clear hyung, I’m not doing this for you. You could suffer until you die for all I care. You deserve it. But Wooseok doesn't. I’m doing this for him.' _

Yohan nodded at what his friend said. 

' _Thank you Hangyul. Thank you_. ' Seungwoo said, his eyes glassy while staring at Hangyul. 

' _Don't thank me. As I said, I’m not doing this for you. I'll take you to him once this storm clears up. He's probably just at home anyway_.' the other boy replied.

'**_Why wait until then? We're all here anyway. Why don't we just get this over with_**.' a familiar icy voice said from the corner of the large room. 

Three pair of eyes widened by the sound of the voice and their heads simultaneously whipped towards where it came from. There, at the darkened corner of the room, near the curtain where he disappeared months prior, stood Wooseok. They can tell he was standing there for some time, quietly leaning against the wall, listening since god knows when. He stared at each of them before settling his eyes on Seungwoo, staring blankly, coldly. 

Then, just like a scene from the movies, thunder and lightning whipped outside and the lights went out. Thankfully Yohan put up emergency lights in the bar and light flooded back just a split second after it went out, albeit a bit dimmer than the regular ones. 

'_Wo-wooseok? What are you doing here? we thought you were at home?_' Yohan asked

_'I actually went straight here after the company dismissed us earlier. I was thinking I could help you guys keep the bar intact through the storm, plus I won't be alone through it. But I guess I fell asleep in the back office, or at least until I heard you guys break something. '_ Wooseok answered, eyes once again averted from Seungwoo's. 

' _uhm.. so I guess you were standing there for quite some time then_? ' Hangyul asked tentatively. 

' _yes Gyul, I have been._ ' the smaller boy answered and then smiled softly at his friend. 

Hangyul smiled back, knowing that the other understood what he was really asking, understood that Hangyul was making sure that Wooseok was okay with him giving Seungwoo persmission to talk to him for his own sake. Which is why the next thing he said was, '**_I think we have some candles at back, the emergency lights won’t last forever, might as well get us some back up. Come on Yohan!' _**

' _Candles? wha?... oh. Yes, uhm.. candles_.,' Yohan stammered after the other gave him a look and followed him promptly towards the back. 

Which now leaves the two of them alone. 

Seungwoo looked at Wooseok and felt his heart ache once more, his limbs longing to run and grab him tightly in a hug and never let go. 

' _So, can I talk to you Seok? Please_?' the older boy's voice and eyes pleading. 

'_Well, we are talking now aren't we. Besides, it's not like I have a choice with the storm and all._' the other answered. 

Seungwoo opted to take that positively, at least he'll finally get to talk to him. He walked closer to the other, eventually taking a seat in the set of chairs closest to Wooseok. The younger one also settling in the seat in front of him after a few seconds, eyes looking at anywhere but him. 

'_How are you Seok_?' a small curl in the ends of his lips, forming the smallest of smiles. 

The other shrugged before answering, '_Still breathing I guess.',_ still not looking.

_' I just want to apologize Wooseok. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry_.' 

'_Don't you think it's a little too late for that Seungwoo? About 4 years too late.' _

_' I know Seok, and I know I’m so stupid for everything that I’ve done and for taking so long. I... i just want to explain even if it is too late. And..and because, _

  
_.. I missed you. I miss you so much Seok._', eyes looking at the other intently, glassy. 

Wooseok finally looked at him expressionless before laughing unbelievingly that sounded more like a scoff than a laugh. '**_Are you fucking serious Seungwoo?'_**

Seungwoo shifted in his seat and leaned closer to Wooseok, eyes pleading still '_I know you're still mad at me and you have every right to be, I know I have no right to even talk to you after everything but... please hear me out Seok. _

** _I love you. I never stopped loving you.'_ **

Seungwoo expected Wooseok to get mad at what he said, to scream at him, to call him a liar and curse at him. He did not however expect what happened next. Instead of shouting, Wooseok just stared at him, sadness creeping on his face, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

' _Don't. Don't do this. Please._' was all Wooseook said, tears starting to flow. 

The taller male got up quickly, panicked at what was unfolding. He started to approach the smaller one but the other got up abruptly and stepped back. 

'_Don't! Don't you dare come near me_!' his voice now rising amidst his tears.

'_You don't get to do this Seungwoo. Not after everything. You don't get to come back after all this time and try to apologize as if everything just happened yesterday, as if it's that easy_' his voice now shaking.

'_Baby, baby i know. Just please, please let me explain._' the other said pleadingly.

_'4 years! 4 years Seungwoo! I racked my brain for 4 years trying to figure out what the hell I did wrong! do you even know how hard if was for me? do you know how i kept relieving everything every day for the past 4 years trying to find what I said or did that made you leave me?..._

_do you know how hard I tried to keep on living? even when everyday I just felt like dying? how hard it was for me to finally get to where I am today? to even be remotely okay. and now you decide to just waltz right back and tell me that you miss me? that you love me? FUCK YOU HAN SEUNGWOO!_ ' Wooseok was now screaming, the veins in his neck bulging because of anger.

Seungwoo was now crying as well, ' _Baby you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect. It was all -- '_

' _Then why? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me after making me believe that we were gonna be together forever? That we were getting married? I gave you everything Seungwoo, every little thing that I had I gave it to you.”_ He said shakily

“_The day you got the promotion, I. got an email that I was finally offered that job in the big publishing house Singapore that I’ve been dreaming of and applying for for months., I was supposed to tell you about it when you got the promotion but you proposed so I decided to put it on hold, the high from the proposal was much more important. I kept looking for the perfect timing to tell you but you were always too busy, too stressed with your new position that I thought you needed help and support at the moment and the job could wait. I figured I could still stay at my current job to be there for you even though it wasn’t even remotely close to what I really wanted to do. But I stayed because I wanted to be near you and be able to help you when you needed. I asked for more time before accepting the job because on top of everything there was the wedding the WE had to plan. But then, after some time I realized that I was planning OUR wedding by myself and even though it infuriated me to pieces because I knew I shouldn’t have to do it by myself but I kept quiet, especially after that fight we had when I asked you for your thoughts and I tried even harder to be patient and understand because I knew you were having a hard time adjusting to your job. I even tried to surprise you to make it up to you even though I didn't know what I should even make up for. You were the one who was always busy and had not. time and when you had you were always so hot tempered. But I didn't care, I just wanted us to be okay again. I just wanted you to hold me and kiss me again the way you did before. Huh'_ he huffed after vomiting all of that. 

'_ I went through all of that, and for what? for you to just throw it all away, with a hickey in your neck. Like it was the easiest thing for you to do. You get the promotion, you get to move to the US, you get to be happily married. And me? I get to pick up all the broken pieces of my life that you shattered. By the time everything happened and I told the company I was ready to take the job it was too late, they already hired someone else.”_  
  
_“**Seungwoo, was it not enough? Was I not enough?”**_

All the the emotions Wooseok kept inside, kept to himself, flowed out of him. The anger he kept for all those years were now venom that he spit out of his tongue. His sadness and his hurt lashing like invisible whips unto the culprit. By the end of his monologue, he felt like all his energy was drained out of him and his knees gave way making him slump to the floor, shaking and sobbing.

Seungwoo was devastated by what he saw, by what he heard, by what he found out. He knew he broke Wooseok's heart, knew that he hurt him to some extent but he didn't know it was this bad. He saw and thought of Wooseok as someone strong. He never expected him to be this broken. And the worst part was that it was all because of him. He broke, wrecked and tore apart the life of the only man that he loved with all his heart. The man that he still loved and will probably love till the rest of his days. All because of his stupidity and his weakness. He knew there was no chance of redemption for him, but he had to do what he came here to do. He, like Hangyul, also believed that it will bring healing for both of them. He didn’t care if he didn’t heal, he deserved it, but if knowing his side would do something good to Wooseok, then he will do it. He had to say his piece if it meant setting Wooseok free from the prison of misery he built. And after that he would leave.

Seungwoo walked closer to where Wooseok was and stooped down as well. As he hugged the small shaking figure, his tears started to form and fall as well. 

'_ I am so sorry baby. So sorry. I know no amount of apology can ever ease the pain you feel. And I know there will never be a good enough reason or explanation for what I did. I'm so sorry baby. But you were always enough. You were more than enough.”_

He leaned back from the hug and looked at Wooseok's face. He cupped his face softly.

' _That night, and all those nights before, I let pressure and pride eat me up. I prioritized my work more than anything. I wanted to make a name for myself, to prove to everyone that I was good at what I was doing and that I was better than what they thought my capability was. I became obsessed with presentations and meetings and clients and I forgot everything else outside of that. I became greedy and selfish, and became a different person. But the worst part of it was I lost sight of what was really important in my life. And that's you baby_. '' Seungwoo said, both hands now on the other boy's face even though the other hardly looked at him back.

'_And I know, I know it's far too late now to even explain or apologize but I believe you deserve it. You deserve to know. Baby, you never did anything wrong. You were perfect. You still are. You were everything I ever wanted in a partner and even more. So much more baby. You loved me even during those times when I don't think I could even love myself if I were in your position. I probably would have left a long time ago if I were you. But you didn't, you stayed and you loved me, flaws and all. Please don't beat yourself up thinking that it was your fault, that you even had a fault. Because you don't baby. This was on me. This was all on me, my fault. I let everything eat me up inside. And when it became too much I let it blow up on you_. ' he said sadly, tears now steadily streaming in his regret filled face.

' _I know you'll never believe me but.. I never stopped loving you Wooseok. After that night, I woke up hoping it was just a bad dream. I looked and called for you in our apartment but I knew you were long gone by then. I remember asking Youn for help to clean up cause God knows I can't bear to look at the surprise you prepared. I looked for you you know, I looked for you everywhere but you were gone. You didn’t even resign personally. I asked Yohan and Hangyul where you were but of course they wouldn’t tell me. I tried asking anybody who might have a clues as to where you were but, nobody did.. it was like you just disappeared. Even all of your accounts were invalid. As much as I wanted to find you, I knew that I couldn’t. And I knew that I didn’t deserve to after everything that I did. So I tried to drown myself in work once more. Tried to forget everything else that existed outside”_

He took a deep breath and continued _“I purposely aimed to get that job abroad, thinking it would be better not just for me but for you as well. I figured, if I was so far away, I wouldn’t be tempted to find you and bother you and destroy your life once again. Cause God knows how much I wanted to keep looking for you every day. how much that I wanted you back, so so much. But I knew I shouldn’t, I knew it was selfish of me after everything I put you through. I knew I should leave you in peace._ ' 

By this time Wooseok has now stopped shaking and was looking at him as well, eyes still glassy. 

Seungwoo rambled on ' _So I went to the US. I lost myself to work once again. It worked for a few weeks, but as time passed I realized it wasn't really helping. I didn't know it was possible but I just missed you even more, even worse that when I was still here in Seoul. I couldn't any memory or trace of you in the States, no bed or couches where I knew you once slept in. No restaurants or streets that you once stepped in. And it just made the pain even worse. I drank myself to death every day. Hoping that maybe i won't wake up by the next day. But I did, I still did no matter how much bottles I drank. I did eventually end up in the ER though, after slipped and hit my head one time when I was leaving the bar._ ' a laugh escaped ruefully because. of the memory.

' _That's where I met Seungsik. He was the doctor who attended me that night, treated my wounds and gave me an earful for being drunk as a skunk. For some reason, after that, we kept bumping into each other. At the mall, restaurants, coffee shops. I guess we kinda gravitated towards each other eventually because of we both came. from here. We kinda found something familiar with each other, something homey. He actually helped me a lot you know. He helped me stop drinking, get my shit back together. I lived healthier, better because of him. It's not hard to imagine where I could have ended up if it wasn't for him._' Seungwoo continued, his eyes had a faraway look, like reminiscing a bad but important memory. 

Wooseok however was now looking at him coldly, mournfully at what he just shared, knowing fully well what the other was gonna say next.

_' I wanted to repay Seungsik for fixing my life in any way that i can. He became my pillar, my friend, my family and I wanted to be the same to him. And so when the time came and he asked. me to be his best man at his wedding with my sister I said yes immediately. It was the least I could do for everything he did for me. He literally became my brother that day, a part of our family'_ a small smile now painted on his face as he told the story.

Wooseok who broke eye contact with Seungwoo earlier and focused on staring a hole through one of the windows, immediately darted his eyes back to the other boy. Widening with the news he heard.

Seungwoo's smile widened just a tiny bit more '_I never got married you know. I understand how people got that easily confused since everyone knew I was the one abroad. But they didn't know my sister moved there too a few months after. And since me and Sik hung out all the time, Seunghwa and him were bound to meet. A certain Han did get married to Seungsik in the States, but it was my sister Seok.. not me. I was just the best man. ‘_ he said while looking at the other apologetically.

'_ I know that none of this would change anything, or if it even matters to you. I doubt if it would make you forgive me, I know it probably wouldn't.. but, I just wanted you to know, even for the last time, that it was always you Baby. It has always been you, and it will always be you. '_ Seungwoo said, one hand caressing the other's cheek, the other. holding his hand tightly.

'_** I love you Kim Wooseok. I love you to the moon and back. I love you to the bottom of the sea. Always.'**_ new tears now flowing through both of their eyes.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Seungwoo leaned closer to Wooseok, his eyes never leaving the other. When their faces were finally close enough to feel each other's breath, to hear each other's thumping hearts, they both closed their eyes and closed the small space left between their lips.

The kiss was soft, sweet and slow. But they can both feel a thousand emotions conveyed through each touch, through each movement. The love and longing for how long it has been and that was still there even through all those years. There was also a slow desperation as if this was the last time. And of course pain, pain for everything that has happened, everything they've been through. All the time that passed has nurtured and made the pain and anguish and hurt grow.

The kiss lasted for a while, neither of them wanting to let go. Scared of letting go, thinking that if they did, they'd have to go back to a reality without each other again. So they kept on kissing, deepening for a bit, slowly becoming even more desperate, hands tightly clinging to each other like their life depended on it until they both felt hazy from the lack of air and finally broke apart.

Trying to catch their breath, Seungwoo touched his forehead to Wooseok's. The world was now silent, the storm seemed to have already blown over. A few more minutes passed and the lights lit back up, basking them in brightness. When they were both steadied, he once again caressed the other's face and looked at him straight in the eye.

'_Baby, you are perfect. It wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. Stop punishing yourself for something you didn't do, for something that I did. It's all my fault. Please stop blaming yourself. Okay?'_

Seungwoo looked at him more intently now, gaze even sadder than before. Slowly, he hugged the smaller boy once more

' _I am so sorry baby. I am so sorry for hurting you and breaking your heart. If I could turn back time I would. I would change everything, I would give everything just to have you back and I’ll never ever let you go again...._

_But I know that's not possible. I know how much of a damage I’ve done to you. And I know you may never forgive me. But I pray, I still pray that one day, no matter how long, you eventually will baby. '_  
Seungwoo leaned back and looked at him once more and held his hands. 

“_I hope I could take all of your pain away Baby. you don’t deserve any of it. I wish me disturbing you today would really do any good'_ he said with a small laugh, before quickly turning sombre once again, eyes watery.

“**_i'll leave you alone now Wooseok. I won’t bother you anymore. I know you need time to heal and I hope you let yourself do that. I'll always be here for you if you need me, if you ever change your mind and let me in again. If not, then I understand, truly. But know, that I will wait for you Baby. Even if it takes forever or in another lifetime_**. '

He leaned forward and kissed Wooseok's forehead.

'_ I wish you happiness Kim Wooseok. Because that is what you deserve_. '

With that, he reached inside his coat's inner pocket, took out a package and handed it to the other boy. He smiled sadly at him one more time before getting up, turned around and started walking out of the bar.

Wooseok wanted to stop him, to call his name and tell him to come back to him. But the part of him the hurt, the part that felt pain, held him back and kept him silent. He knew he had to process everything that happened today, that he had to cope and heal once more. And he knew he had to do it alone. Without Seungwoo.

So when he heard the bar door finally close, he looked at the package that the older boy handed to him. It was thick and felt irregular, like papers stacked together. He tore the brown paper that it was wrapped in and was confused to see hundreds of manila envelopes stacked against each other, a number written on each of the envelope's upper right corner.

_1...2...3...4_... Wooseok took the bottom most one and saw the number 1453.

What?

He tore the envelope with the number 1 on it and pulled out a letter. The paper had a yellowish tinge on it and was a bit stiff, indicating it was quite aged. 

** _February 3, 2015_ **

** _Baby, _ **  
** _ I miss you so much. I am so sorry. Please come back. I love you. _ **

Wooseok didn't need to read the rest of what it said it to figure out what he was holding. A stack of letters with the first one dating four years back, just a few days after that horrible night. It was a stack of letters that Seungwoo wrote to him for every day that they were apart for the last 4 years. 

Before he knew it, his tears once again fell, hot and fast. He sobbed and cried loudly as his heart ached and healed at the same time. Yohan and Hangyul found Wooseok on the. floor and ran to comfort their friend once more.

* * *

_2 months after_

“_Coffee for Seok_!” the barista shouted.

**_Well that didn't take long,_** Wooseok said to himself as he slowly got up from the chair he sat on barely a few minutes ago. When he arrived on the claim counter and wrapped his hand around the paper cup, another pair of hands curled around his. Surprised, he immediately looked at the owner of the said hands, which he thinks were very pretty by the way. If he thought he was surprised when he felt the hands on his, it was nowhere near what he felt when he turned and saw a pair of very familiar pair of brown orbs looking back at him.

' _Seungwoo?'_  
_'Wooseok?'_  
They both said at the same time.

' _You're here?'_  
_'Why are you taking my coffee?'_  
They chorused once again. And then they both laughed. It was Wooseok's question that made them realize that they were still kind of holding each other's hands. They immediately let go.

An equally confused barista looked at the both of them. before saying ' _One cafe americano for Seok? '_

'_But I didn't order an americano_' a confused Wooseok started to say.

' _Uhm, I did_' the other said sheepishly, one hand on his nape as the other reached out to his cup slowly.

Just then, another barista shouted ' _One caramel macchiato for Seok!' _

'_Uhm, that would be mine_' the real owner of the name said while accepting his order.

The two baristas looked at them both confusedly one last time before turning back to their work and leaving them alone. 

'_Uh yeah... sorry about that_.' the taller one said, pink tinting his cheeks. 

' _that's okay. I just got surprised I guess_' the younger one said before continuing to say ' _Would you like to take a seat?.... with me_?' he smiled at the other tentatively. 

Seungwoo's eyes widened at the request, happiness and excitement apparent in his face and quickly blurted out '**_YES! Yes I would love to_**!' before turning around to see all the other patrons looking at him. '**_Sorry_**!' he said to them while bowing, realizing he was louder than he anticipated. 

Wooseok giggled at what happened and led them to a comfy pair of armchairs near the window. He smiled at his luck for running into the other boy just when he decided to finally reach out to him just a few days prior. He was nervous thinking that what if he was too late, but the events that transpired just moments ago gave him the confidence that he needed. 

He plopped onto one of the chairs as the other sat down across him. They smiled at each other, both blushing and giddy. And as they started to talk, the sun shined on the though the wide windows and a familiar feeling of butterflies bloomed inside their stomachs as their hearts thumped just a bit faster in their chests.  


* * *

🎶 _It’s you, it’s always you_  
_If I’m ever gonna fall in love I know it’s gon’ be you_  
_It’s you, it’s always you_  
_Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you_

It’s open mic night once again at Yohan and Hangyul’s bar. People steadily streamed inside and settled on the seats until it was full. Wooseok is on the platform, warm lights were directed at him as he sat on one of the stools. Hangyul is beside him on another stool, strumming his guitar to the chords of the songs. Just like all of those months before.

🎶 _So, please don’t break my heart, _  
_Don’t tear me apart, I know how it starts_  
_Trust me I’ve been broken before_  
_Don’t break me again, I am delicate_  
_Please don’t break my heart_  
_Trust me, I’ve been broken before_

It’s been a month since they met on the café on the corner. And every day after that has been nothing short of amazing. Every morning, Wooseok would wake up to a morning text from Seungwoo. Different variations of “Have a good day ahead”, “Don’t skip your breakfast” and “Be careful on your way to work.” with emojis thrown here and there. At around 10 each morning, flowers would be delivered to Wooseok’s office without a hitch. Bouquets of roses, tulips, carnations in every color imaginable along with sunflowers, lilies and baby’s breaths. And every time Wooseok would step out of the publishing house he’s working in, Seungwoo would be waiting outside, a different gift in his hand each time before they would head out to a restaurant, a movie or just a walk in the park. On one of these occasions, Wooseok said that the other was gonna run of out of money soon if he doesn’t stop giving him all these stuff. To which he replied “**_Just think of it this way, we give offerings to altars and saints as a sign of worship, and since I worship you, I’m doing the same. Plus, your height isn’t far from the saints in the altar_**”, he said with an annoying smirk before running away from the smaller boy’s reach and laughing. Needless to say, an infuriated Wooseok ran after him and when he tried to throw a punch, Seungwoo caught his arm, locked him in hug before silencing him with a kiss, all thoughts of altars, saints and punches now gone.

🎶 _I’ve been broken, yeah_  
_I know how it feels, to be open_  
_And then find out your love isn’t real_  
_I’m still hurting. Yeah, I’m hurting inside_  
_I’m so scared to fall in love_  
_But if it’s with you then I’ll try_

They slowly mended their relationship as time passed. It was not easy though. Every now and then, Wooseok would still remember everything and get worked up and hot tempered, but Seungwoo was patient and did his best to calm him down. For every day that passed, he assured Woosek that things were gonna be different this time, not only through words but also through his actions. For every day that Wooseok hurt in the past, Seungwoo now replaced them of days filled only with happiness, love, security and assurances. When Wooseok asked when he was going back to the States, Seungwoo told him he won’t. _“**I don’t have to. I asked to be transferred. You’re now looking at the new VP of X Ad Agency's Seoul branch**_.”, he said with a smile. And as if he heard Wooseok’s silent worry that he was probably gonna too busy again, he continued “ **_All I have to do is stay at the office and check it for a while and attend a few meetings if I have to. No more crazy hours and presentations. I’m one of the bosses now and that means I get to decide on my time. Most of which I just want to spend with you.”_**, he said cheekily before giving Wooseok a peck on the cheeks and laughing when he saw the other boy blush.

🎶 _I know I’m not best at choosing lovers_  
_We both know the past speaks for itself_  
_If you don’t think that we’re right for each other_  
_Then, please, don’t let history repeat itself_  
_‘Cause I want you, I want you, and you’re the only thing that I want_

Wooseok sings from the heart, always have, which is why his voice and the way he croons comes out so beautifully, so heartfelt. Whatever Wooseok is feeling, that is what he sings, what he radiates. The night he first stood and sang on this stage, his heart has been a giant dark space in his soul. A giant hole in his being that has been constantly calling and longing for someone. But tonight, and for so many nights for quite some time now, it’s been different. The giant void in his chest has now been filled again. Making it warm and soft and happy. And that is exactly how he sings tonight. Full of love and contentment and happiness. And as he sings, his eyes settle on a pair belonging to a man seated on a bar stool across the room. A man looking at him with the same love and adoration and happiness in his eyes.

Han Seungwoo.

  
🎶 _**It’s you, it’s always you**_

Right there. Right in front of him at the back of the crowd, past the strangers and the sea of randomness was the man he loves from the moon and back, to the bottom of the sea, for always. And as the song ended, the worlds of two people that has stopped for a while now, has finally started turning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand you're still here! thank you so much for reading! i'd really love to hear what you think. drop some love below. ❤️
> 
> credits for this chapter's song goes to Ali Gatie (It's You).

**Author's Note:**

> twt : @seungwooniex


End file.
